


Love Dramatic

by moimoi_chan



Series: Because 3(+) Is Often Better Than 2 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A bunch of freaking saps, Akasshi is studying something quirky like art, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuto...we all know what he does in college, Falling In Love, Kuroo is studying chemistry because puns, M/M, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, Tsukki is a professional pianist, but gayer, like your lie in april, no beta we die like men, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moimoi_chan/pseuds/moimoi_chan
Summary: In which there is a plan to make three, four.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Because 3(+) Is Often Better Than 2 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527005
Comments: 2
Kudos: 355





	Love Dramatic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pepsiiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsiiii/gifts).



> To sugarsweetest for simply being the sweetest. And the first person to make a request. I hope you enjoy it!!!

-

Keiji paints the scene mentally, stores this precious little memory inside him forever. They're at this cute little diner that is close enough to their apartment and the train station to be a good meet-in-the-middle. His hands play absentmindedly with the edges of red napkins, piercing eyes watch Tsukishima out of the corner of his eye. 

(this action does not go unnoticed by Tetsurou, who is also watching Tsukishima out of the corner of his own cat-like eye)

"So, Tsukki, where are you going for college?" Bokuto says excitedly, as soon as Tsukishima slides in next to Keiji in the small, small booth. Keiji can feel his heart rate speed up almost immediately, and he has to lean his head onto his elbow in order to fight down the creeping red of his neck. He rolls his eyes because he can prove that Kuroo _did it on purpose_. He lives to torment him, and ever since the subject of Tsukishima Kei Is Kind of Hot, Huh? Let's Date Him, Together came up. 

(they're currently thinking of a better name for this subject, but what can you say, koutaru thought of the name)

"Oh _god_ , not you too," Tsukishima says with a dramatic roll of his beautiful eyes and a groan. It is both beautiful and terrifying, watching him stab one of his fries mercilessly into his ketchup. A cute pout forms on his face, and he grumbles something like, _First Aki-nii, then Tadashi...._

"College is an important part of your life Tsukki" Kuroo adds with a smirk, wrapping his arms around Koutaru. Keiji pouts a little inside because he can't hold anyone's hand from across this table. Besides, Tsukishima doesn't know about their relationship and they're not even sure about the fact of _Does Tsukki Like Boys_?

(keiji desperately hopes the answer is yes)

Kei grumbles again, eat a bit more of his fries--they can't get him to eat more than an appetizer for the life of them--and it's Bokuto this time, who looks completely enamored. He has to nudge him with his foot, tell him pointedly to _stop staring_ with his eyes.

(keiji doesn't think he gets the message, no one really gets the message)

Tsukishima pushes his little container of fries away from his personal bubble, wipes his face with a napkin, and settles down. Soon, it will be time to go to their shared apartment and waste the rest of the weekend away with Tsukishima by their side. "College isn't even that special. I'll take some classes, get a degree..."

"You're not gonna party?!" Bokuto interrupts incredulously, and Keiji has to nod his agreement. 

"You can't be a college student and _not_ party your life away," Tetsurou says and the way he wipes the corner of his lips reminds Keji of an 1800's aristocrat. The look does not suit him. He thinks that is what draws a collected laugh out of everyone. "It simply isn't done"

"I don't think Tsukishima is the type to have any actual fun" Keiji teases slightly with a smile.

"What do you guys know? Maybe staying inside _is_ my way of having fun" Tsukishima retorts, and steals a sip from Koutaru's soda. Kou squawks loudly in surprise and pulls his cup to his chest. 

"My cup Tsukki. Bro, tell Tsukki to go order his own damn cup" Koutaru says with a whine, pulling on the sleeve of his more cat-like boyfriend. Kuroo laughs his strangled laugh, and Tsukishima passes him a napkin to wipe away the stray tears. _Old men need to be wary of their health_ , Tsukishima says with a smirk, and Keiji has to hide behind his palm. Bokuto laughs again, loud and happy, and Kuroo looks like a kicked puppy. 

"What is this, bully me day?! How dare you take his side bro? And just when I was about to defend you and your disgusting cup"

"My cup is _not_ disgusting!" Bokuto replies, and lightly pushes Kuroo away. He cuddles his fizzy soda mixture to his side, and looks angrily at his best bro. "It's okay, Special Order Number Six, I would never let you go"

Kei laughs then, loud and fleeting. 

(the world stops on its fucking axis and it takes a while before time decides to start again)

Keiji is, surprisingly, the one to bring the conversation back on track. He gazes at Tsukishima with the same eyes when he wants Tetsurou to Do Something. Shockingly, it works. _Tsukishima,_ he says all quiet and innocent like, _where do you want to study?_

Tsukishima goes through several phases. He sits up, adjusts himself several times in the seat. Crosses and uncrosses his legs. They wait, patiently, because it's Tsukishima and a couple more minutes can't hurt. _They've been pining for him for years, after all_. "The University of Tokyo," he says finally, quietly, voice hardly above a whisper. "I...uhm, I'm going to major in History". 

"This certainly a pleasant fucking surprise," Kuroo says offhandedly with a smirk, and Keiji kicks him under the table. "And here we thought you were going to go abroad, or something crazy like that. But history? Wow Tsukki, you're such a _nerd_ ". 

(keiji can see right away what he's doing. he's going back to teasing tsukishima, because it's something that requires little to no effort for the boy)

"You're a chemistry major Tetsurou, aren't you a much bigger nerd?" Keiji asks with that faux-innocent look that has Tsukishima smirking behind his hand. 

Bokuto takes a huge swig of his concoction to stop himself from laughing. His _burned, bro!_ doesn't fail to go unnoticed. Kuroo pouts again, which is really unbecoming of a twenty-two-year-old man. He kicks Tsukishima playfully under the table and laughs when Tsukishima glares at him. 

"You spam me with terrible chemistry puns at four in the morning" Tsukishima deadpans and another round of laughs go around the table. Keiji has to shush them because people are starting to stare. 

"But that's because all the good ones _argon_ " Kuroo says, and it takes a lot out of him to properly execute the joke in the first place. It's the _only_ reason why Keiji lets the little giggle slip. Tetsurou's puns are so bad, they're actually _good_ if that makes any sense. 

"Oh my God" Tsukishima groans, hiding his lips behind his hand, but everyone can see the twitch of lips anyway.

"I feel no shame," Tetsurou says, putting a hand to his heart and smiling. 

Bokuto grins, all bright and electric. "We know bro. But I don't either" 

"I don't think that's something you should be proud of" Tsukishima adds

(the night passes by quickly, as do the next until soon, it's time for him to leave)

\- 

**KuBRO** _changed the chat name to **No More Sulfering**_

_**Tsukki: Seriously, you've got to stop this** _

_**Tsukki: I just wanted a peaceful ride back** _

_**BROkuto: 2 bad tsukki!** _

  
_**Tsukki: Apparently so** _

_**KuBRO: Awwww tsukki** _

_**KuBRO: Did my joke not get a REACTION out of you? ;)** _

_**Keiji: Absolutely GeNiUS Tetsurou** _

_**BROkuto: good 1 babe!** _

_**Tsukki: Oh dear God** _

_**Tsukki: The world is coming to an end** _

**_KuBRO: oh well_ **

**_KuBRO: let borons be borons :)_ **

**_Tsukki: I'm going to murder you_ **

**_Tsukki: Do another chemistry joke_ **

**_Tsukki: I DARE you_ **

**_KuBRO: wowzers_ **

**_KuBRO: bro, tell him to calm down_ **

**_BROkuto: got u bro_ **

**_Keiji: ...._ **

**_BROkuto: calm down tsukki!_ **

**_Tsukki: That makes two_ **

**_KuBRO: you're just salty we won't let you room with us whenever you go to uni_ **

**_Tsukki: What?_ **

**_Tsukki: Never once was that brought up_ **

**_BROkuto: it's all good_ **

**_BROkuto: you can take the room next to my bro_ **

**_Tsukki: Never once have I stated_ **

**_Tsukki: That I have EVER wanted this_ **

**_KuBRO: it's all good Tsukki!_ **

**_KuBRO: but i do snore sometimes_ **

**_Tsukki: Akasshi what are they talking about?_ ** ****

**_Keiji: They want you to room with us_ **

_**Keiji: For university** _

_**Keiji: Say yes?** _

_**Keiji: It's hard to handle them without help** _

_**Keiji: Kenma has disowned us** _

_**Tsukki: Only because your situation is so desperate** _

_**Tsukki: So yeah, I guess so** _

_**BROkuto: thats it** _

_**BROkuto: ?!?!?!?!?** _

_**BROkuto: thats all we had to do** _

_**KuBRO: at least we were triene our best ;) ;)** _

_**Keiji: It must be because I had the element of surprise** _

_**Keiji: oh god** _

_**Keiji: Tsukishima, I am so sorry** _

_**Tsukki: I take it all back** _

_**Tsukki: You're on your own** _

_**BROkuto: noooooo** _

_**BROkuto: tsukkkkiii** _

_**BROkuto: tsukkki** _

_**KuBRO: He'll do this until you change your mind** _

_**Tsukki: Fine** _

_**Tsukki: I'll room with you guys** _

\- 

Tsukishima moves in with them three months later, in the hottest of the summer months. The sun beats down on their backs, and sweat trickles its way through his skin. Koutaru is over the moon that Tsukishima will start living with them, and he'll get to see him at all hours of the day. All the time. It's heaven, in away. 

"You handle that box with care, Bokuto," Tsukishima tells him crossly, as he carries a much smaller box into their apartment. "It's got all my National Geographics in there, and I don't want anything to happen to it". 

"Is this what this is?" Koutaru asks with a laugh because the box is _huge_ and it kinda has a bit of weight to it. Nothing he can't carry, of course, but still. They're _magazines_ , they should weigh like, nothing. 

"You know how Tsukki gets with his nerd stuff," Tetsurou says with a big smile, daunting and teasing. 

"You've got your own collection of 'nerd stuff'" Tsukishima bites back with the hints of his smile, and something crazy happens to Koutarus heart. It's the same feeling he gets when Keiji pecks him on the lips before morning, or when Tetsurou stays up late with him, because the movie was a bit scarier than anyone had ever intended it to be. 

"Are you guys almost done?" Keiji asks, coming in from the living room, dressed in a thin tank-top and short shorts. It does something crazy to his dick. He looks totally unabashed by the hellish heat, which is something only Keiji can pull off. Even Tsukishima looks bothered, blond hair sticking to his face, a petulant pout forming on his face whenever he has to wipe sweat from his face. It's cute, he's cute. 

"It would go much faster if you could stop playing video games with Kenma and _help_ us," Kuroo says with a teasing grin, leaning to kiss Akasshi on the cheek. Koutaru kisses him right after and watches Tsukishima squirm slightly with the box in his hands. 

"You alright Tsukki?" Koutaru asks him, and the blond boy shifts from foot to foot. Keiji pads back into the living room, probably because Kenma had called for him quietly, and he assumes that they're back at playing video games. Tetsurou walks has already left, and its the two of them in the hallway. 

"Kinda hot? Here, I mean" Tsukishima stammers in a way that isn't like him at all. And contrary to popular belief, Koutaru is _not_ a dense idiot. It takes a minute or two of silence but he gets it. 

"Does it...do we make you uncomfortable?" He asks uneasily and watches as Tsukishima sets the box down. "You told us you were okay-" 

"I'm fine. I don't mind, remember?" Tsukishima says softly and gives one of those rare smiles-- _koutaru sinks farther into this pit called love_ \-- while absentmindedly tucking a strand hair behind his hair. He thinks back to the group chat, when Tsukishima told them he was interested in boys."I'm not used to you know, people actually showing affection in public, or in the presence of others". 

Bokuto chooses to read this as _I'm not allowed to show my preference in front of others_

"That's not okay Tsukki!" He says and drops the box because Tsukishima needs to be in his arms _right now_. "We are going to _shower_ you in affection!" 

Tsukishima dodges the hug-- _aww_ \--and hugs his box closer to his chest. With a short scoff, he says, "You say that as if we were together or something. And I told you to treat that box with care, so don't go dropping it like that". 

His tone is a little frightening, so Koutaru picks the box up with a sheepish grin and a shrug of his broad shoulders, "Sorry Tsukki!" 

"Whatever. Just don't drop it like that again". 

\- 

Tetsurou is the only one home when Tsukishima slams the door closed one day. His classes didn't start until two, and it was only ten-thirty. Way too early for him to be home. He walked out of his room and followed the sounds of a series of cabinets opening and closing very harshly. Sleepily, Tetsurou pads into the kitchen. Their cat-- _his_ cat, because no one helps take care of the little thing-- Felius (Tsukishima thought of the name, surprisingly, and no how much he denies it, Tsukki is as big a nerd as he is).

"You're home early Tsukki" He says, and grabs the cat food and the milk. Felius walks behind him, twisting in and out of his feet. He leans down to pet the softness of his fur, smiling happily. Tsukishima stands by the stove, a sour expression on his face. 

"Yeah, well-" He all but snaps angrily, and even Felius perks his little orange ears up at them. Tetsurou continues to pet the cat, eliciting soft purrs and rumbles from him. Tetsurou is the only one who can disturb Felius while he eats, and Koutaru has been upset about this for the longest. 

"Woah Tsukki, no need to get so hostile," He says with a laugh because a grouchy Tsukki is also _extremely_ cute. There's the little pout thing he does, for one, and the way his brow furrows. Tsukishima sighs when the kettle signifies that its ready with a whine. Tsukishima never complains about making tea, it's one of his favorite things to do--even _if_ he never will admit that either--. 

"Not now Kuroo" His voice has this sort of... _clippiness_ that it hasn't had in years. _his freshman year of high school_ Kuroo thinks with a grin. He gets up from the floor with a groan and walks the way towards the blond male. Tsukishima looks a little confused but makes way for him to stand by his side. 

"You okay Tsukki? You usually stop by the student cafe after classes when you're stressed. It's a little odd to see you here" Tetsurou asks and puts his hand on Tsukishima's. Tsukishima stares glumly at the brewing mug of tea in his hands before speaking. "Just...stressed." And immediately, Tetsurou can tell that it isn't that at all. Well, maybe not the whole story. 

"Tsukki, hey. We're friends, right? You and me?" The _Koutaru and Keiji_ go unsaid, and Tetsurou is pretty sure he doesn't have to say anything for him to get it. Tsukishima takes a long sip of tea, blows on the mug and everything before he says anything. 

"Yeah," He says, although a bit dejectedly" we're friends" 

"Then why won't you tell me what's bothering you?" Tetsurou asks and leans his head onto Tsukishima's shoulder. The younger doesn't shrug away the touch, he leans into it, an effect of living with them as long as he has. "We're friends, and I hope you trust me enough to let me help you"

Tsukishima sighs again, huffs at his tea. Prepares himself. "I'm not...there's the big winter show coming up in a couple of months. My professor wants me to showcase some of the songs I've been composing. They could earn a lot of accreditation. But...I'm, I'm not ready to...I _can't_."

"Why can't you Tsukki?" A hand travels upwards, squeezes lightly on Tsukishima's shoulder. "You've been practicing a lot, I know. You seem pretty ready to me." 

Grumpily, Tsukshima pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket. He pushes it into Tetsurou's chest and looks away. "I've been invited to a big competition. Overseas, in America. I'd...I would have to _leave_. I...but, if I do well I could, it could be a real start. And even placing lowly could get me out there. Yet, on the other hand, here...I have, I have everything I could ever want. I'm happy here, living here with you guys, even if Felius leaves me little surprises near the piano and Bokuto never picks his sweaty clothes off the floor. "

"Y'know," Tetsurou says with a laugh, "It's the first time I've ever heard you say you were happy. And Kei, do what makes you happy. Not me, not Keiji, not Koutaru. You do what makes _you_ happy Kei and you'll be all right". 

Tsukishima smiles. Grips Tetsurous hand and holds the mug in the other. "Thank you Kuroo" 

-

_something changes then_

\- 

It's Date Night, and the only night in the week where Tsukishima isn't at the apartment. Keiji's told him over and over again that _it's okay, one more can't hurt_ but Tsukishima insists. _I'll intrude_ he says solemnly every time, leaves with a big gaping hole in Keiji's heart.

And then he realizes that he might actually _like_ Tsukishima. More than friends. And it's confirmed because when he paints, he imagines golden hues, lanky limbs, delicate nose, thin lips. He imagines _Tsukishima Kei_ , in all of his ethereal beauty, and he paints him over and over again. 

It's tearing him apart. It's _wrong_ , because Keiji is dating Koutaru and Tetsurou and he is impossibly happy. He wakes up cuddled by Koutaru, wakes up to breakfast made by Tetsurou. 

(he wakes up to Tsukishima's early morning smile, sleep mused hair, skewed glasses)

"Hey, Keiji, " Tetsurou pauses the movie, fixes him with a gaze. Koutaru kisses his lips, then leans over to squeeze his thigh. "You okay? You haven't been yourself, and we can tell that your not really here." 

(and, gods, keiji can't even be a good enough boyfriend to these two, two people who truly deserve it all. he can't even get through a movie without somehow screwing it up)

"I...what do you" _Sigh_ "What do you think of Tsukishima?". Keiji fears for the worst, watches as a myriad of emotions flow over their faces. See's confusion in Koutaru's eyes, then perception, his sincere grin. Tetsurou plants a kiss on Koutarus lips, then one on Keiji. Trails his hand up and down his arms. Gives him a smirk, hooded eyes. 

"What do _you_ think of Tsukishima?" Bokuto says softly, looks at him with all that he is, emotions and thoughts and _feelings_. Tetsurou doesn't say anything, curls himself into Koutaru. Stares at him. 

_How do you feel about Tsukishima? What do you think of Tsukishima?_

"I like him, a lot," He says finally, and his betraying words are out there. And Keiji does like him, likes his smile, likes hearing the piano at odd hours of the night on weekends. Like coming home to Koutaru and Tetsurou fooling around in their bedroom. He likes coming home to dinner and Tsukishima who comes in from his room to greet him. "I...if you guys wanted to, maybe we could-"

"You want us to date Tsukishima?" Koutaru asks, and he _blushes_. Like a schoolgirl. The thought in itself is utterly _ridiculous_ , and Keiji smiles. "I mean, I would love to go out with him. Tsukki is an amazing guy!". 

Tetsurou looks thoughtful and agrees. "Okay, so everyone has a major crush on Tsukishima, what in the world are we going to do about it? I don't know if this is a little known fact or not, but Tsukki gets a lot of confessions from girls and guys". 

Keiji sighed and looked away. Tears prickled at his eyes, and Tetsurou pulled him close. "Do you think he might be asexual? He's never expressed romantic interest in anyone before, so I...could he even be interested in us?" 

"We could just confess to him?" 

"If he doesn't feel the same way...he could, he could _leave,_ " Koutaru says shakily, wraps his arms around himself. "I don't want Tsukki to leave. Ever. I want him here with _us_ ". 

Tetsurou sighs, kisses Koutaru on the cheek. "Me too bro, but we'll only find out if we confess"

\- 

_they end up not confessing, but tsukishima comes home wasted that night._

\- 

"This is stupid," Tsukishima says, frowning. "There's no way you guys took that long to figure out you liked me". They're cuddling in bed, and outside their window, the sun rises. Keiji decided he have to paint this scene sometime soon. He'll have to put his lovers on a canvas, showcase them to the world. 

"You might not believe it moonshine, but I just thought you were somebody we enjoyed being around. I can't believe it took us so long to realize you were so much more" Kuroo adds and gives Tsukishima a kiss, because, get this, he can do that now. It's pretty amazing, be able to kiss him anytime he wants. Their whole relationship is pretty amazing. 

Keiji laughs, "You were always so much more. At least to me, it might have taken those two a bit longer to figure it out". Koutaru pouts, and pulls them all a bit closer. 

(or he might just keep moments like these to himself)

\- 

_end_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for requesting! And if you liked this one, or want something else entirely, just follow the link:  
> https://forms.gle/NyBgDWiCAFjvAFQ26


End file.
